


Morningstar

by A55hole69



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Gen, No Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Klaus has a guardian angel, who loves to fuck with Reginald Hargreeves.





	Morningstar

Reginald was beginning to regret buying number four, it had been a week since he acquired the children and the other six were relatively quiet but number four had been screaming his head off since he got him, only quiet when he was sleeping or eating. Reginald didn't know what the problem was he checked him over and found nothing, there was nothing physically wrong with number four and Reginald was seriously contemplating killing the thing.  
Until a month after he got the kids, it was the middle of the night and number four was screaming as usual, Reginald sat in his office running his face in fatigue. He hasn't gotten a proper night sleep for a month and it was starting to show. He glanced at the camera feed from number four's room and went back to work. 

That was when he heard it, a woman singing a song, the song itself was in German but the way the woman sang it made it hauntingly beautiful. Reginald checked the cameras, nothing was in number four's room, but the singing was coming from it. Reginald sat there confused, watching the monitor closly , looking for anything out of the ordinary and finding nothing.  
Surprisingly enough, number four stopped crying almost immediately, and the room went eerily quiet. 

This was the norm from that night, number four hadn't really cried since then, he was always looking off into the distance like he was acknowledging someone but no one was ever there, then the discovery that number four could see dead people so Reginald simply wrote it off as him seeing another ghost.

After discovering number four's powers, Reginald sat out to see what the three year old's limits were. The boy could handle the ghosts very few at a time but when they were too many the boy would start crying and try to run off. Reginald had set out to get rid of his fear so he could reach his full potential, at first he would take the boy for walks in graveyards and number four would let fear get the better of him and try to run off but Reginald held him firmly in his grasp never letting go.

"You cannot let your fear get the better of you number four." Reginald would always tell him but number four stayed terrified of the things he saw. 

Reginald continued with his little experiments until he number four made him angry, when the boy but him during one of said experiments, Reginald dragged the boy out to the mausoleum and locked him in there for hours.  
Reginald watched the camera feed, noting how number four became increasingly petrified and kept trying to back further into the cold stone walls, the boy was curled up in a corner crying his eyes out.

Suddenly the feed started glitching and number four's screaming and crying stopped. 

Reginald saw a tall slender woman appear in front of number four and the boy stopped crying running into the woman's arms, Star, he called her. She sat with him on the cold stone ground and placed the small boy in her lap and out of no where, large grey wings sprouted from her back and wrapped around the boy. The sickeningly pale woman looked straight into the camera with her dead white eyes with a glare and Reginald shut the feed off, chills running up his back.

Reginald thought nothing of the strange woman, he figured she was the one who sang to him every night and she was one of number four's many ghost and wrote her off as not dangerous. 

Which was, fairly stupid on his part. 

Reginald did wonder about the wings and her odd appearance. As the years passed, the lady began showing up more and more often. When number four was six she taught him how to dance, they would dance in his room as she sang a tune but it was never anything serious, number four would usually end up messing it up but she would clap and praise him for absolutely nothing. He clearly did nothing she showed him yet she still have him a huge hug which put a bright smile on the boy's face.

Reginald blamed the woman for number four's attitude, she absolutely spoiled the boy. Every night after training, she would make him Mac and cheese or some kind of milkshake, as a reward for doing nothing, sometimes number seven would join them. Number four always messed up the fighting and had never won a a sparring match against any of his siblings, even Vanya beat him and get this woman rewarded him for it.

At night if they weren't singing or dancing, she would tuck him into bed and tell him a story about angels and demons, some of the stories were funny and made the boy laugh and some were sad and made him cry a little.

The woman also played a part in messing up every plan he had of sedating number seven and making the young girl think she was ordinary. He tried to get number three to rumor her, but the girl fell ill and lost her voice very suddenly, he tried to medicate her, but the medication was being replaced by jelly beans even before he had a chance to give them to her and the room he had to lock Vanya in kept mysteriously flooding out every time he went to put the girl in there.

Most nights, for thirty minutes right before the kids' bed time, he found the woman, number four and number three meditating and practicing their powers. Reginald had to admit, they were getting much better under her teaching.

Reginald set out to find out about her, he asked number four but the boy simply stared blankly at him until he walked away, forward this went on and he could still find out nothing. So he pushed number four harder than before until he would tell him something about the woman, making him spar with Luther, who he knew wouldn't hold back on the boy, unlike the rest of the siblings who tended to take it easy on number four because of how small the boy was, Luther would always make him proud, he pushed number four way past his limits.

Reginald thought he had nothing to fear from the woman for years and was proven wrong when the kids were all eleven. They were sparring again Luther was against number four as usual and the other kids were standing around watching and wincing as Luther basically beat the shit out of the small boy. When they heard the snap and number four scream in pain shortly after, they all jumped up up to help the boy but Reginald held out his arm and barred them from going to the boy.

"Get up boy. Your training is not over."

"But my arm is broken, sir." Number four whimpered.

"Get up and fight boy."

Number four stayed down and his eyes drifted past the old man at a ghost he presumed. Reginald went to hit him with his cane but someone caught it and threw Reginald across the room. The kids stepped back and gasped at the sight of the furious woman, her wings were on full display and her white eyes seemed to be glowing, long black hair cascaded down her back and the weirdest thing about her was the fact that she was wearing sweats. She was going to charge at the old man and probably pull out his spine but number four stopped her.

"Star, don't. Please don't, I'm fine." Number four stood up slowly and winced as he held his broken arm to his chest. The woman stopped in her tracks and looked toward the small boy, she sighed and walked over to him, picked him up and they disappeared.

Unfortunately, Reginald only ended up with a concussion and a sprained wrist. Fortunately, he realized that number four is off limits to his little schemes.

<><><><><><><><>

The boy was just supposed to be an assignment, she wasn't meant to live him the way she did, but as soon as she laid eyes on the baby, she knew that she would never let anything happen to him. His had given her the assignment to protect the door between worlds, the living and the dead, she wasn't to show herself and she wasn't supposed to interact with the boy or anyone, but she couldn't bare to hear the ground one crying anymore and She couldn't bare to see the old bastard mistreat the little girl anymore, so she stepped in and helped them both.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Morningstar had been with Klaus since he could remember, as a child every night before bed, she would sing him some old German lullaby and rock him to sleep, she taught him how to dance even though he usually never got it right she would always tell him freestyle is dancing as well. She made him treats when he felt worthless, taught him how to speak German and have him a name long before the other kids got theirs.

She would tell him stories of her life, about her homes in both heaven and hell. How she was mistreated in both places by angels and demons because she was an abomination, a product of an incestuous relationship between the devil and her brother Michael. Although her parents did love her, the way everyone treated her prompted her to leave both heaven and hell and come down to earth where no one knew anything about her.

She would recall the great wars between the realms and tell him about the creation of everything and how God was a hateful little brat.

Morningstar helped him with his ghosts, taught him how to control his powers, she taught him not to be afraid of the ghosts that tried to haunt him, she showed him that he could make them do whatever he wanted.

When Reginald caught on to her he threatened Klaus to give her up and she told him it was okay, but the boy was adamant that if he said anything to the man, he would try to get rid of her, so he said nothing. This caused the old man to basically torture the boy until he gave her up but he never budged. Klaus made Morningstar promise not to intervene, to make the old man think she was a spirit and she promised, but years later, on that training room floor she couldn't help the blind rage that made her reveal herself to everyone to protect the boy. That day she took him to his room and fixed his arm and put him to sleep.

Now Klaus was twenty nine, with his little psychic shop. He got the idea when he snuck out to see the carnival when he was sixteen. To use his powers and make money, also help people and their dead loved ones move on. Morningstar was rarely there with him anymore stating he didn't really need her anymore, but after a lot of begging from Klaus and the death of his brother Ben, she agreed to visit him at least four times a week, for Mac and cheese night. The other three days were reserved for Vanya and Diego and fun. Luther was still up their father's ass, Five was still missing and Allison had fucked off to LA.

Morningstar kept up with the visits until she moved in and basically resumed being his guardian angel after someone attacked Klaus on his way home, they tried to rob him and almost stabbed him before she showed up and broke their necks. Now everynight she walks him home, invisible to everyone but him, making sure her boy didn't get hurt again.

The night Reginald finally kicked the bucket, Klaus had been leaving a club, drunk, and hanging off of Morningstar's arm. Klaus's tiny little drug problem had gotten him kicked out of the club and Morningstar showed up to take him home, her cursing his first boyfriend for getting him hooked on the shit in the first place. She always took a certain pleasure in the memory of her removing his head from his body and discarding his soul so he couldn't bother Klaus again. 

Although, he wasn't dependent on the drugs and it didn't affect his ability in any way, it was still a bit of a problem.

The news flashed on one of the tv screens of a nearby store and she breaks down in a fit of giggles while Klaus followed shortly after. "Good ridance."

Arriving at the mansion the next day upon the insistence of Ben and Vanya, Klaus immediately dropped in the couch, nursing a hangover was always the worst. He draped his bare feet across the couch and closed his eyes for a couple minutes before he heard someone stomping coming down the stairs, he groaned.

"Good, you're here. I need you to summon dad, something about his death seems fishy."

Klaus sat up and fixed his skirt, "Good morning Klaus, how are you. Well I'm doing just fine Luther, business is booming. No I cannot summon dad, I'm nursing the worst hang over in history." 

Luther smacked him in the head lightly, "That's fine Klaus we can do this tomorrow!" He yelled making Klaus since in pain, Luther walked off chuckling.

"Such a fucking prick."

He curled up on the couch again and closed his eyes.

"I told you to take an aspirin before you left, did you listen? No Old lady Star doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about let's ignore her." A familiar voice stated sarcastically above him, Klaus opened one of his eyes and saw Morningstar staring down at him and shaking her head in amusement. She held out a glass of water and two pills, which Klaus gladly took and swallowed. 

"I thought you weren't coming?" 

"I came to see my favourite person in the world and support them on this truly tragic day." Morningstar held a hand over her heart and a fake sympathetic look on her face, Klaus felt his heart warm a little until she started talking again, "So, where's Vanya?"

The funeral went off with about as much family drama as anyone had expected, Diego and Luther fighting as usual and then Five appearing out of a blue hole in the sky. Morningstar sat in a dark corner and sharpened her sword while the siblings talked, none of them could see or hear her. 

Five talks about his employers and how he pissed them off by coming here, and the siblings listen and promise to help him if they ever came here. Five waves it off as nothing but the look on his face showed that he was grateful for them.

Not even one day after five came back, two masked mercenaries, probably from the commission, hit the house while Klaus was taking a bath. 

Morningstar merely stood by the door visible to everyone and listened while the siblings ripped them to shreds, it sounded like Vanya was having a bit of fun with it. She whistled as she guarded the door just in case any of them got away and tapped her foot along to the beat. 

A gunshot rang out from behind her and she turned to see a woman, standing at the end of the hallway with her gun raised to Star's head, Star raised an eyebrow challenging her to do it and jammed the door so Klaus would be caught in the cross fire. The woman pulled the trigger when Star eased up off the door and she caught the bullet and threw it back hitting the woman in the forehead, going straight through the mask. Star watched as the woman dropped and she went back to whistling.

Diego ran up after she dropped, looking for the woman and paused when he saw her laying on the floor dead, and a winged figure blocking the bathroom door, whistling a tune that sent chills down his spine. Dressed in an immaculate grey suit, wings looking sharp and deadly, white eyes gazing back at him, and a small smirk on her face. She always creeped him out, not in a bad way, it was always fascinating to see her, she looked as equally innocent as she did evil.

Diego wanted to say something, every time he saw her he wanted to say something, but his mouth always went dry and his stutter would return. He always thought she was beautiful. 

He opened his mouth to say something, luckily before he could make a fool out of himself, Klaus banged on the door and she opened it. His eyes immediately went to the corpse on the ground.

"Okay, what the hell did I miss?"


End file.
